The Cruel Beauty
by Tsu Keehl
Summary: Sutilmente baseado no roteiro original de 101 Dálmatas da Disney. Porém, é uma história original tendo como foco o fanart retratando a versão masculina de Cuella: Cruel DeVil. Igraine é uma jovem protetora dos animais que se vê diante de um combate relacional com o dono da empresa DeVil. Em meio á tantas diferenças, ambos percebem que podem haver muitas semelhanças entre si.
1. Introdução

Sutilmente baseado no roteiro original de 101 Dálmatas da Disney. Porém, é uma história original tendo como foco o fan art retratando a versão masculina de Cruella, o divino Cruello Cruel.  
Fan Art e personagem criado pela talentosa Sakimi-chan.

DISCLAIMER:  
Lembrando que esta é uma fanfic...101 Dálmatas e seus personagens pertencem á Disney. A arte de Cruello DeVil pertence á talentosa artista Sakimi-chan. E essa fanfic me pertence.  
Todos os direitos reservados u_u

Olá futuros leitores, tudo bom?  
Nossa é quase difícil de acreditar que eu estou aqui, de volta ao mundo dos fanfics! Foi através de fanfics que peguei gosto pela escrita, pela criação de histórias. Escrevi várias fanfics, a maioria concluída, outras não. Elas me ajudaram muito a melhorar minha forma de narrativa e tudo o mais. Com o tempo e devido á mudanças ao decorrer da vida, deixei as fanfics de lado e passei a me dedicar á escrita de obras literárias originais, para um dia, quem sabe, eu conseguir publicar uma obra. Claro que até hoje não fiz grandes avanços de uma obra assim, tenho muitos projetos inacabados mas isso é assunto para alguma outra conversa.  
O que importa é que de certa forma, voltei para o mundo das fanfics com essa aqui que vou lhes apresentar agora e que pretendo continuar escrevendo. Mas para conseguir isso, espero poder contar com o apoio, críticas e sugestões de vocês.

Enfim acho que falei demais..vamos ao que interessa! Não deixem de comentar sobre o que estão achando da obra!


	2. Capítulo 1

_THE CRUEL BEAUTY  
_

_Capítulo 1_

"_Esta história começa em Londres, nos dias atuais e há bem pouco tempo atrás."  
_

O relógio na mesa de canto marcava 8:15. Na penumbra daquele quarto, a porta deslizou suavemente e nele entrou um cão da raça dálmata em passos lentos e decididos. Circundando a cama, ele foi até onde havia uma pessoa enrolada em cobertas, que dormia profundamente.  
O cão sentou-se observou o suave ressoar da pessoa adormecida. E, sem aviso prévio, emitiu uma forte sequência de latidos que ecoou no quarto.  
- AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAAUAUAUAUAUAUAAUAUAUAU!  
- Minha nossa senhora, puta que pariu!  
A garota levantou-se de supetão da cama, aturdida e assustada, sem conseguir enxergar direito. Tropeçou no próprio chinelo ao lado da cama, deu um tapa no abajur e dominada pela tontura de ter se levantado muito rápido, caiu novamente na cama procurando se concentrar.  
O dálmata continuava sentado, olhando-a fixamente e abanando a cauda. Ela remexeu-se na cama, piscou algumas vezes para aguçar a visão e murmurou, enquanto o cão se aproximava com a intenção de subir na cama.  
- Dois Tons, você tem que fazer isso todos os dias...? Ah na-na-na! Na cama você não sobe, volta pro chão, garota! E ainda são oito e quinze de domingo!  
Puxou novamente a coberta sobre a cabeça o que induziu o dálmata a latir mais uma vez.  
- AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAAUAUAUAUAUAUAAUAUAUAU!  
- Ah, tá bom tá bom! Já estou levantando! Onde já se viu, eu sendo mandada por um cachorro!

Igraine Radcliffe morava em um pequeno e singelo bangalô perto do Rigerst Park, em uma rua de residências simples e que ainda conservavam uma forte arquitetura antiga. Não tão antiga como determinadas construções londrinas, mas ainda sim conservavam a aparência de elegantes bangalôs, de casas estreitas, coladas umas ás outras, desprovidas de quintal e portão. Possuíam apenas um pequeno lance de degraus até a porta e um minúsculo jardim na lateral.  
Todo o bairro era composto por construções semelhantes, que davam ao local uma atmosfera antiquada,porém agradável. Embora fosse situada na cidade londrina, era um local calmo, com ruas limpas e arborizadas. Os moradores estavam, inclusive, acostumados com turistas que passavam por ali para admirar a arquitetura da época.  
A residência de Igraine era um sobrado que outrora pertencera a seus avós nos primeiros meses do casamento. Logo depois eles haviam comprado uma fazendo no interior, onde puderam criar calmamente sua quantidade absurda de cães da raça dálmata. Assim, o pequeno sobrado ficou durante muitos anos sendo alugado até que Igraine, libertando-se daquela vida inteira passada no campo, arranjara um emprego em Londres.  
Como o custo de aluguéis seria muito alto para uma jovem recém-formada, seus avós concederam em lhe ceder a casa pelo tempo que ela precisasse para trabalhar e se habituar em viver por sua própria conta.  
O que, obviamente, não estava se mostrando tão fácil e esplendoroso como muitos diziam.  
Após tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, Igraine olhou-se diante do espelho, procurando tentar dar um jeito em seus cabelos castanhos. Fazer aquelas mechas loiras nele não deu muito certo e seu cabelo estava mais rebelde do que o habitual. E a cabeleireira errou de novo no corte, melhor procurar outro salão na próxima vez. Optou por amarrá-lo em um rabo de cavalo baixo e, ao notar o típico dia londrino, com seu ar úmido de suave garoa e nuvens cinzentas, se limitou a colocar uma calça de moletom e a camiseta com Greenpace estampada. Tratou também de passar uma maquiagem leve para esconder um pouco a palidez e olheiras de mais uma madrugada varada na internet em busca de informações sobre comércio ilegal de peles animais , coisa que ela abominava totalmente.  
Ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de baixo e desceu as escadas, indo em direção á cozinha. Encontrou-a ocupada por três pessoas as quais estava habituada em ver. Nanny, a diarista que vinha ajeitar a casa duas vezes por semana, sua amiga Yukie e seu amigo-irmão Valder.  
- Mas o que está havendo aqui?  
- AHHHH!  
Se o grito de susto dos três tivesse sido ensaiado, não sairia tão perfeito.  
- Igraine! O que faz aqui? – indagou Yukie, que era uma japonesinha miúda e uma tiara com orelhinhas de gato.  
- Eu moro aqui.  
- Ma-mas é que...que...  
- Estávamos preparando as coisas para sua festa de aniversário. – falou Nanny tirando uma bandeja do forno com o delicioso aroma de empadinhas.  
- Gente, não precisa disso! – falou Igraine sem graça. – É só um aniversário em casa, chamei vocês para ficar de boas aqui, não precisa fazer nada. A gente pede uma pizza depois.  
- Ah, mas de jeito nenhum! – falou Nanny. – Festa de aniversário tem que ter bolo, chocolate, sanduíches e salgadinhos!  
- E presentes! – emendou Valder sorrindo alegre. – Deixamos seus presentes encimado sofá!  
- No...sofá...?  
Como se percebessem a razão do medo estampado no rosto de Igraine, todos correram para a sala (Valter ainda segurava a tigela na qual batia a massa do bolo) e, viram no sofá, um amontoado de papéis picados e, no meio deles um alegre vira-lata castanho de grandes olhos gentis.  
- Furacão! Você fez de novo?!  
Sabendo que havia aprontado, o cão murchou e saiu rapidamente do sofá. O gato preto, deitado no parapeito da janela, apenas balançou a cauda.  
- Bom..pelo menos ele te livrou do trabalho de abrir os presentes...

No fim das contas, apesar da bagunça de Furacão, nenhum presente sofreu danos de seu instinto de destruição de objetos. O restante do dia se passou sem maiores surpresas, com Igraine e seus amigos na sala conversando e rindo acerca de banalidades e ela recebendo vez ou outra alguma ligação de parentes que se lembraram de seu aniversário.  
A tarde já estava acabando e Igraine começou a lamentar mentalmente o fato de amanhã ter de levantar cedo para mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. E ainda por cima, pelo clima de hoje, amanhã estaria chovendo. O que era algo bem típico de Londres e ela já deveria ter se acostumado.  
- Bom, vamos indo gente. – falou Valder se levantando do sofá. – Preciso descansar um pouco porque amanhã a coisa vai pegar fogo na empresa.  
- Ah, falando nisso..como está indo as coisas na grande empresa Devil? – ironizou Yukie.  
- Um verdadeiro inferno! – desabafou o rapaz.  
- Também, o que você esperava de uma empresa com o nome DeVil?  
- Eu não entendo como eles podem colocar esse nome numa linha de roupas! – exclamou Nanny, que era uma pessoa devotadamente católica, embora gostasse de usar palavras de baixo calão em uma briga. – E onde já se viu uma família ter esse nome!  
- Ás vezes eles são de uma linhagem antiga, que fazia parte de seitas satânicas...  
- Credo em cruz! – exclamou Nanny se benzendo diante do comentário de Igraine.  
. – A famosa Cruella Cruel mais parecia um travesti...  
- Eu ainda acho que ela era transexual. – falou Yukie.  
- Uma vez eu pesquisei sobre a família DeVil porque sei que eles sempre estiveram envolvidos no comércio de peles de animais. – falou Igraine. – Aquela Cruella desfilava com casacos de pele e até tentou fazer um casaco com pele de dálmata! Sem falar de outras atrocidades sem tamanho contra os direitos dos animais!Não sei como não conseguiram afundar aquela empresa que certamente faz testes em animais inocentes!  
- Falam realmente muitas coisas mas...até agora, o tempo que estou lá nunca vi algo concreto. – relatou Valder. – Mas admito que rola umas outras coisas muito estranhas naquela empresa.  
- De que tipo?  
- É confidencial, não posso falar. Normas da empresa, desculpa gen...  
Valder foi atingido por uma almofada na cara atirada por Igraine.  
- Você deveria ser um espião para nós, que amamos e protegemos os animais! Tem que saber se essa empresa está fazendo crueldades!  
- Eu to lá há pouco tempo e além disso fico na parte de Contabilidade! – respondeu ele lançando outra almofada.  
Nos segundos seguintes se sucedeu uma guerra de almofadadas e de alguma forma a sala foi divida em equipe de Valder e Nanny contra Igraine e Yukie. Furacão ficava pulando de um lado para o outro tentando pegar as almofadas enquanto a dálmata Dois Tons latia com a cauda abanando e o gato Mimo apenas observava.  
- Chega..chega! – pediu Igraine entre risos. – Sério, lembrei de uma coisa aqui. Ouvi dizer que os DeVils são pessoas estranhas, digo no sentido físico da coisa. Rola boatos de que todos os membros da família são feios como a Peste.  
- Mas quase ninguém viu algum outro DeVil que não seja a famosa Cruella! – retorquiu Yukie.  
- Eu já procurei no Google sobre a família DeVil mas só tem foto da Cruella. – continuou Igraine. – Ás vezes penso que eles se reproduzem por mitose. Bom, mas o Valder trabalha na empresa DeVil e tem contato com a chefia! Como é seu chefe DeVil? Tão feio e traveco quanto a Cruella era?  
- Bom...o dono da empresa agora é o Cruello Cruel...DeVil.  
- HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – gargalhou Igraine. – Que raios de nome é esse?! Parece nome de travesti que trabalha na South Kensignton! AHSASHASHASHASH ai minha barriga! Como você pode trabalhar numa empresa de marca de roupas envolvida em maracutaias e tendo um chefe com esse nome?! J  
– É que o salário compensa! Tô até surpreso que hoje o meu chefe não me ligou e me mandou fazer alguma coisa!  
- Tô até imaginando aqui a criatura bizarra e hilária que ele deve ser!  
- BiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiBiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Mal Valter disse tais palavras, todos ouviram o som estridente de uma buzina, pneus derrapando no asfalto e um rock do Rammstein tocando no último volume. O gato preto de nome Mimo que estava deitado no parapeito da janela, deu um salto e foi se esconder atrás da cesta de revistas, a dálmata Dois Tons sumiu em direção á cozinha e apenas Furacão ficou no meio do tapete, roendo sua bolinha tão ferozmente como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
Antes qe algum dos presentes pudesse saber o que estava havendo, a campainha soou e a porta começou a ser batida várias vezes.  
- Mas que diabos...? – Igraine já estava se levantando.  
- Deixa que eu atendo. – pediu Nanny indo para aporta, na qual alguém tocava a campainha e batia freneticamente. – Peguem alguma coisa que sirva como arma, afinal nunca se sabe!  
Mal Nanny havia girado a chave da fechadura, a porta abriu-se com violência e ele surgiu.

Divino.

Essa foi a primeira palavra na mente de Igraine quando ele surgiu na porta de sua casa. Porque era isso mesmo que parecia. Era a personificação física de um ideal do sexo oposto que ela pensava, desde a infância.  
Alto, robusto, imponente. Com rosto digno de uma pintura de Carravagio, com grandes olhos azuis, expressão firme, traços bem delineados e, ela tinha de admitir...com muito estilo. Usava uma calça e colete sociais, com uma camisa de linho branco por baixo, luvas vermelhas, uma cigarreira (daquelas muito usadas na década de 30) e um casaco bege volumoso. Mas o que realmente chamava atenção era seu cabelo. Cortado curto e com fios que caíam sobre os olhos, era metade branco e metade preto. Um estilo tradicional da família...DeVil  
- Finalmente te encontrei!  
A voz dele fazia jus á todo o conjunto físico restante Igraine estremeceu. Ele a estava procurando?  
Mas o rapaz passou por ela e foi até Valder, que se encolheu no sofá.  
- Te procurei hoje o dia inteiro!  
Igraine virou lentamente para ver...não é possível! Será que ele era...  
- Como ousa se tornar incomunicável, Valder?! Você é um analista contábil da DeVi'ls! Precisa ficar acessível 24 horas por dia, incluindo finais de semana! A bolsa de valores e as vendas não páram!  
- E-eu...  
- Te mandei e-mail, mensagens no facebook,mandei outros funcionários te deixarem recado e te procurarem...cheguei a ir na sua casa para te procurar, pedi informação aos vizinhos, fui aos lugares que você costuma frequentar...e nem sei quantas vezes tentei te ligar! Está proibido de deixar seu celular desligado! Nova regra! E depois de tudo isso finalmente encontro, tendo que conversar com um bêbado...que você estava na casa de uma amiga de nome estranho que eu precisei pesquisar no Google e refinar um monte de resultados para finalmente descobrir o endereço desta choupana!  
"Choupana?" – Igraine estreitou os olhos.  
- Desculpa senhor Cruello eu prometo que...  
- É bom mesmo! Venha! Vamos para a empresa! Notei uma diferença de valores no fechamento do mês e exijo que você me explique a razão disso! Até por...AH! Mas que diabos é isso?!  
Surgido do nada, um cachorro Chiuhauha grudou na perna do homem fazendo movimentos deveras suspeitos.  
- Tirem esse cachorro tarado de cima da minha perna!  
- Oh, o Golias finalmente apareceu...- falou Nanny. – Eu procurei ele a manhã toda!  
- Ele deveria estar embaixo da minha cama, como sempre faz. – murmurou Igraine. – Ontem ele estava tremendo todo por causa dos trovões, tadinho.  
- Há mas ele está bem e esbanjando vitalidade! – disse Yukie.  
- PAREM DE JOGAR CONVERSA FORA E TIREM ESSA MINIATURA DE CAPIROTO DA MINHA PERNA!  
Ele já estava balançando a perna com força o que só motivou mais ainda o cachorro a grudar em sua perna. Quando estava prestes a meter a cigarreira no focinho do animal, Igraine interveio.  
- Não ouse machucar ele!  
Rapidamente ela se aproximou do homem (que ainda usava um perfume bom) e puxar Golias de sua canela, que se desprendeu relutante e tentando mordê-la. Assustada, Igraine soltou o cão que caiu no chão e sumiu em disparada para a cozinha.  
- Como pode criar uma besta dessas?!  
- Besta?! O senhor que é um besta! Como ousa tentar machucar um animal com cigarro! V-você...você não pode maltratar um animal indefeso!  
- Indefeso?! Você viu o que aquele bicho estava fazendo! Ele estava trepando com a minha perna!  
- Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo! Você iria queimá-lo com esse cigarro fedorento!  
- Não toca na cigarreira! – rosnou ele afastando o objeto e fazendo uma fumaça cobrir o rosto de Igraine. – E é bom a senhorita abaixar essa crista quando for falar comigo!  
- Ora essa o senhor está na minha casa! Não vem levantar a voz pra mim, não!  
- Ah essa choupana é sua? – ele deu um sorriso torto. – Então se quer um conselho, é melhor aprender a limpar porque com todos esses bichos , essa casa fica fedendo!  
- ...ora essa! – Igraine estava perdendo a compostura. – O que está fedendo é o seu cigarro! Invade a minha casa, quase agride um dos meus cachorros e ainda fica criticando?! Mesmo que você seja bonito, pode se por daqui pra fora, agora!  
- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo, garota? Eu sou Cruello DeVil, senta e fica quieta porque eu não vim falar com você!  
- AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAU!  
- Cala a boca vira-lata! – gritou ele para a dálmata, que murchou as orelhas e pôs o rabo entre as pernas.  
- Não dê ordens pra minha cachorra!  
- Eu dou ordens para quem eu quiser...  
Igraine estremeceu. Aqueles olhos azuis dele pareciam uma coisa de outro mundo.  
- Valder, vamos embora desse canil! – rosnou Cruello puxando o outro rapaz pela gola da camisa. – Se eu continuar aqui é capaz de contrair sarna!  
Assim que ambos saíram, batendo a porta atrás de si, o silêncio reinou na sala até que finalmente, Yukie murmurou.  
- Cara..o que..foi..tudo...isso?  
- Um furacão... – murmurou Igraine. – Um furacão chamado Cruello.  
Ela não fazia idéia do estrago que esse furacão ainda ia causar na sua rotina.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Notas  
_Olá leitores, tudo bom?

Demorou um pouquinho mas finalmente venho lhes trazer o segundo capítulo da fanfic. Agradeço á todos que leram o primeiro capítulo e incentivaram a continuar. Muitas coisas irão acontecer á partir de agora. Eu sei que posso demorar um pouco para escrever devido á correria do dia á dia, mas estarei sempre atualizando a história.  
Mandei uma mensagem á Sakimi-chan sobre minha idéia para a fanfic e ela além de agradecer, disse ter ficado surpresa por seu desenho ter servido de inspiração para uma história!  
Então, chega de papo e vamos lá!

_THE CRUEL BEAUTY  
_

_Capítulo 2_

Igraine estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá da sala, sentindo o barulho gostoso da chuva batendo sobre a janela. Aquele friozinho era reconfortante, e ela aproveitava a tarde entretida com o segundo livro de Guerra dos Tronos enquanto vez ou outra bebericava a caneca com chocolate quente espumoso e mordiscava alguns biscoitos amanteigados.

BLAM!

O estrondo da porta da entrada sendo aberta violentamente fez com que ela quase pulasse do sofá. Mal havia levantado para descobrir o que acontecera, quando se deparou com ele.

Cruello Cruel.

Ele estava parado á entrada da porta, utilizando o mesmo terno elegante e o casaco cinza nos ombros. A expressão dele era indefinível e seus belíssimos olhos azuis irradiavam uma vontade insana.  
Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele se aproximou como uma fera ao ataque em sua direção, envolvendo-a em seus braços e cobrindo sua boca com um beijo violento.  
Igraine sentiu todo o seu corpo amolecer diante daquilo. Como isso poderia ser verdade? Cruello a beijava sofregadamente, mantendo-a presa em seus braços e...como ele beijava bem!  
Quando percebeu, já estava movendo as mãos loucamente pelos cabelos dele, passando pelas costas, lutando para que a boca dele não se afastasse da sua. Sentiu que era jogada no sofá enquanto ele a cobria de beijos na boca, no rosto, no pescoço e isso a fazia querer-se grudar mais ainda em seu corpo, podendo senti-lo de uma forma que a fez gemer.  
- Isso...vai...vai Cruello, vai!

Igraine abriu os olhos, tentando entender a situação.  
Estava deitada em sua cama, enroscada no travesseiro e com a coberta toda embolada sobre o corpo.

" _Eu não acredito que sonhei isso."_

Passou a mão sobre o rosto, tentando compreender porque diabos tivera um sonho com Cruello DeVil. Ainda mais um sonho daqueles. A porta do quarto deslizou e a dálmata Dois Tons se aproximou silenciosamente. Quando ia começar a latir, Igraine já cortou.  
- Eu estou acordada.  
Levantou-se em direção ao banheiro, ciente de que precisava tomar uma ducha para tirar aquela sensação incômoda de calor.

Igraine nunca se habituava em estar sozinha em sua casa toda segunda-feira. Bom, sozinha não estava, pois tinha a companhia de sua dálmata Dois Tons, o gato preto Mimo, o vira-latas Furacão e o chihuahua Golias, que deveria estar enfiado em algum buraco da casa pronto para morder a canela de algum passante.  
Segunda-feira era o dia de folga de Nanny e, embora ela morasse em sua casa, quando era seu dia de folga, ela simplesmente sumia o dia inteiro, voltando apenas tarde da noite. Igraine não sabia o que tanto sua empregada e amiga fazia, mas também não ficaria perguntando como se fosse uma intrometida. Pelo menos Nanny sempre voltava com um humor ainda melhor do que tinha saído e lhe trazia algum doce.  
O relógio já marcava 7:00 em ponto e Igraine sabia que precisava se apressar ou chegaria tarde no trabalho. Vestiu jeans, jaqueta e uma camiseta preta com o rosto de um tigre estampado e desceu as escadas com os tênis em mãos. Furacão passou entre suas pernas agitado e por pouco ela não deu de cara no chão.  
- Mas que coisa! Vou me atrasar!  
Abdicou de tomar o desjejum e encheu as vasilhas de água e comida para seus animais. Ao ouvirem o som do armário da lavanderia sendo aberto, os três cães e o gato vieram de supetão, agitando caudas entre latidos, pulos e miados.  
- Calma, calma! Tem pra todo mundo! Dois Tons não pula em mim! Espera, eu vou colocar na vasilha!  
- CAIM!  
- Ai desculpa Golias! Mas você não pode ficar querendo andar na minha frente, com o saco de ração eu não enxergo nada, entendeu?  
- MEOW,MEOW, MEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!  
- Mimo, sai de cima da mesa! E pára de miar assim, parece que tá no cio! E isso é bizarro, já que você é castrado!  
Igraine começou a depositar a ração na vasilha de cada um e Furacão avançou loucamente sobre a sua, derramando pedaços de ração para os lados e quase comendo a mão de sua dona no processo.  
- Furacão, você parece um esfomeado! A comida não vai fugir não e...Dois Tons! Não é para comer a ração do Golias! A sua está aqui!  
Igraine perdeu uns bons quinze minutos no meio daquele caos que seus bichos faziam todos os dias na hora de comer. E faziam isso apenas quando era ela quem tinha de colocar suas comidas. Com Nanny eles se comportavam como animais civilizados.  
- Minha nossa, eu tô atrasada! O ônibus já vai passar! Corre, corre! Corre!  
Aos tropeços, ela pegou a bolsa, meteu seus pertences que estavam sobre a mesinha e colocou os tênis enquanto era acompanhada pelos bichos.  
- Quando eu chegar a gente brinca! Se cuidem aí e não briguem, logo eu volto! Beijos!  
Igraine trancou a porta e saiu em disparada pela rua em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Para seu desespero, viu o ônibus passar antes que ela pudesse chegar.  
- Não! Me espere! Ei! Espera! Maldição!  
Irritada, respirou profundamente para retomar o autocontrole.  
_" Vai, Cruello, vai!"_  
- Porque diabos estou lembrando disso agora?!  
Ela havia praticamente gritado aquelas palavras assim que relembrou da cena do sonho e nem percebeu que algumas pessoas próximas a olharam de esguelha.  
Caminhou em direção á avenida para pegar o ônibus que passava por lá. Olhou as horas no relógio de pulso e percebeu que estava atrasada. Apressou o passo e começo a vasculhar a bolsa á procura do celular. Iria ligar para a Instituição e explicar que chegaria um pouco atrasada. Estava tão distraída e obcecada em mexer na bolsa, que atravessou a avenida sem perceber que um carro se aproximava.  
- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
BAM

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Igraine apenas ouviu a buzina e no segundo seguinte, uma BMW preta vinha derrapando em sua direção. Ela pensou em desviar mas acabou sendo atingida levemente pelo veículo. O impacto a jogou para o asfalto e ela ficou estatelada no chão, ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido.

_" Eu morri?"_

Não estava sentindo dor, só uma leve ardência na coxa, fêmur e quadril. Tentou se levantar mas alguém falou para ela não se mexer e que a ajuda já estava a caminho. Tentou olhar para o próprio corpo, temendo descobrir que estava numa poça de sangue, sem um braço ou mesmo sem as partes de baixo do corpo. Mas não, estava tudo ali pelo que podia ver e nem sangue tinha.  
Em instantes ela já se via rodeada por pessoas estranhas lhe dando a certeza que ocorria algo que detestava e sempre evitava ao máximo que acontecesse: ser o centro das atenções.  
Ainda sentia-se meio zonza da pancada e notou que alguém descia da BMW que a havia atropelado. Bom, pelo menos era rico, caso precisasse custear o hospital. Porém, percebeu que o motorista, indiferente ás pessoas em volta ou comentários, tratou de averiguar primeiro se a lataria do carro havia sido amassada.  
- Ei! – gritou ela. – Você me atropelou, cara!  
Igraine sentiu o frio na barriga se espalhar por todas as partes do seu corpo ( exceto uma que, para seu horror, esquentou ) ao ver que o motorista era ninguém menos que Cruello DeVil.  
- Senhor, a moça tá caída.  
- O quê?! – ele finalmente encarou Igraine quando um homem apontou para ela. – Mas que droga!  
Cruello se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, com um misto de raiva e preocupação.  
- Você está bem não é? - indagou. - Não vai querer me processar por isso, foi um acidente, eu estava dentro do limite de velocidade, na direção certa. E eu vi quer você atravessou a avenida sem olhar para os lados!  
Igraine o encarou indignada e só então ele a reconheceu.  
- Ah é você... levanta logo daí que eu não tenho o dia todo! – ele se virou para as pessoas, batendo palmas. – Ela está bem, podem ir embora, o show acabou!  
Não. O show estava apenas começando.  
- Escuta aqui, cara! Você acabou de me atropelar! Nem pergunta se estou bem, nem tenta se mostrar solidário! Olha primeiro pra droga do seu carro em vez de ajudar a vítima e ainda fica mandando em mim?! Você me atropelou, tem consciência disso?!  
- Você está super bem, pare de fazer drama e levanta logo daí que está me fazendo passar vexame.  
- Vexame?! Você é um alienado por acaso?! Eu sou a vítima aqui!  
Igraine já estava gritando o que fez os espectadores não se manifestarem, apenas observarem o desenrolar da situação á uma distância segura. Ela se levantou com dificuldade, pois suas pernas ainda estavam dormentes pela pancada e precisou se escorar no capô do carro. Enquanto isso Cruello atendia o celular.  
- Ai ai...não,não precisa se preocupar Eu estou bem. – falou Igraine gentilmente para uma mulher que tencionou ampará-la.  
Uma das coisas que Igraine detestava era incomodar alguém. Sua perna na região do quadril e da coxa que foi atingida estavam latejando e ela não conseguia se mexer direito. Mas como não tinha nada quebrado e não estava sangrando, então não havia razão para se desesperar. Aceitou apenas quando duas pessoas pegaram sua bolsa e pertences que haviam se espalhados com a trombada.  
Escorada no capô da BMW, Igraine ia colocando as coisas na bolsa enquanto tranquilizava os cidadãos que perguntavam se ela queria que chamassem uma ambulância. Foi então que ouviu a conversa de Cruello ao celular. Ele já havia acendido um cigarro e estava completamente indiferente aos olhares indignados das pessoas que sabiam de sua culpa naquele acidente.  
- Sim, eu vou me atrasar. Resolvam isso logo e que seja bem feito porque se eu tiver problemas de novo por causa do atraso na linha de produção, avisa á esses funcionários acomodados que amanhã terão que ir na fila do seguro desemprego! Não, não sei que horas vou chegar. Tive um problema aqui. Uma retardada me fez atropelá-la e agora está querendo chamar atenção! Não, fique tranquilo. Isso não vai acabar em processo judicial...o quê? Ora essa, não me dê ordens! Eu sei como lidar com esses casos!  
Desligou o telefone, furioso. Puxou um segundo celular do bolso e adicionou gravação de recados.  
- Só para eu não esquecer. Demonstrar uma autoridade maior para meu advogado de modo a não me contestar acerca de assuntos pessoais.  
Cruello passou a mão pelos cabelos e se aproximou de Igraine que contava mentalmente até dez para não mandá-lo tomar naquele lugar.  
- Muito bem, Irene.  
- ...é IGRAINE.  
- Que seja. – gesticulou. – Vamos acabar com isso, sou uma pessoa ocupada. Se afasta do meu carro senão vai amassá-lo de novo.  
- O QUÊ?! Eu amassar o seu carro?! Seu carro tá amassado porque você me atropelou! Eu estou travada aqui por causa da pancada, minha coxa está latejando e vai ficar um hematoma enorme!  
- Você amassou meu carro, sim! Olha isso! – ele apontou. – Uma simples batida não deixaria uma lataria desse jeito! Sua bunda é de aço, por acaso?  
- Seu..seu...insensível!  
- Ui, que desaforo! Eu já ouvi coisas muito piores. Agora vai, xispa!  
- Tá me enxotando feito um cachorro?!  
- Bom, sua casa já é quase um canil não é mesmo?  
Uma bolsa atingiu a cara de Cruello com força, fazendo o cigarro voar longe. Igraine só percebeu o que havia feito quando já era tarde demais. As pessoas ao redor contiveram uma exclamação de surpresa e ela sabia que havia exagerado. Exagerado demais.  
- É...me desculpe...e-eu...  
Cruello mantinha uma das mãos (e Igraine notou que ele usava luvas pretas) sobre a área atingida, estampando uma fisionomia de espanto e indignação.  
- Sua...TROGLODITA! Machona! Selvagem! Covarde! Você me agrediu! No meu rosto! No meu rosto! Se eu ficar com marcas vou te fazer pagar! Só não relo a mão em você porque estamos em local público!  
- O que?! – ao ouvir aquilo toda a sensação de culpa em Igraine se dispersou. - Você tem a CORAGEM de admitir que agrediria uma mulher fisicamente?! Já não basta agredir animais?! Como pode ser tão machista repleto de trejeitos desse jeito?!  
- ...o que tem de errado nos meus trejeitos? E foi você que começou!  
- Você é desprezível! Como que pode...  
Igraine não terminou a frase. Subitamente sentiu sua mente anuviar-se e tudo rodou . Os sentidos começaram a se apagar e tombou sobre os braços de Cruello, inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 3

_Tá Notas  
_Olá leitores, tudo bom?

Estou de volta com o terceiro capítulo da fanfic do Cruello! Quero agradecer á todos que estão acompanhando, palpitando, comentando e me incentivando a manter esse projeto. Vocês não sabem o quanto isso é importante e motivador para mim. Por isso que tento fazer sempre o melhor em cada capítulo, para entregar á vocês uma história divertida e capaz de entreter.  
Eu ainda não sei os rumos que a história vai tomar. Tenho ideias e cenas mas de resto ainda é tudo um mistério. Vamos ver o que vai saindo á medida que as coisas forem acontecendo.  
Ademais, não sei se comentei, eu irei fazer cosplay do divo Cruello *_* Já tenho tudo pronto, falta apenas a minha peruca chegar made in China.  
Tenho que prestigiar meu trabalho e o trabalho da Sakimi NE? Até porque o Cruello é uma delicia *_*. E para quem não sabe muito bem como seria a aparência da Igraine bom, pensem na Anna de Frozen. Eu me baseei na Anna para criar ela...o que acham,?  
Enfim, chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa!

_THE CRUEL BEAUTY  
_

_Capítulo 3_

Quando Igraine abriu os olhos, tudo o que ela viu era branco. Um branco tão intenso que ela realmente acreditou que havia morrido. Porém, por mais desesperador que aquilo pudesse ser, ela sentia-se tão calma...talvez por ter a certeza de que se realmente estivesse morta, não haveria nada que pudesse fazer. Deveria apenas seguir a tal luz que tantas pessoas com experiência pós-morte diziam existir. Essa tal luz em breve surgiria naquele branco. Porque ela não era uma pessoa ruim, sempre tentava fazer o melhor que podia. Pela lógica, iria para o paraíso, céu, nirvana ou o que fosse.  
Mas...porque teria de ir justo agora? Era jovem, tinha tanta coisa que gostaria de fazer, tantos animais que queria ajudar e salvar...queria viajar e queria poder viver uma vida legal, se divertir...queria...queria vê-lo de novo apesar de tudo que...  
- Até que enfim acordou!  
Igraine piscou aturdida e foi como se, de repente, tivesse acordado. Porque aquele branco intenso não era tão branco assim e nem era grande. Era um teto. E, virando os olhos para o lado, pôde notar uma janela com persianas abaixadas e uma mesinha de cabeceira. Havia também um ferro com um soro preso e notou que esse soro estava ligado á seu braço. Virando os olhos para o outro lado, notou uma porta e uma mesinha com produtos hospitalares. E percebeu finalmente que estava deitada em uma cama.  
- ..onde...estou?  
- No hospital, é lógico. Você desmaia no meio da avenida e quer que seja levada para onde?  
Foi então que o viu. Cruello estava sentado em uma poltrona encostada á parede. Mantinha as pernas cruzadas daquele jeito de macho (com o pé sobre o joelho), um_ tablet_ nas mãos e um olhar fuzilante.  
Realmente, tinha de admitir que era um belo homem.  
- Eu ...desmaiei? Não me lembro de nada.  
Cruello suspirou. Desligou o _tablet _e o colocou na mesa.  
- Você estava discutindo comigo e do nada desmaiou. Se eu não tivesse segurado você, teria batido a cabeça no asfalto. Está com alguma doença séria?  
- N-não...não que eu me lembre.  
Ele se levantou e aproximou-se de Igraine para acionar um botão acima de sua cabeça, fazendo-a, por um momento, sentir-se desconfortável.  
- Que hospital é esse? Não parece ser público.  
- Você acha que eu iria pisar em um daqueles hospitais? Faça-me o favor. Esse aqui é o melhor hospital de Londres.  
- O quê?! Mas..mas...porque me trouxe aqui?  
- Porque era o único hospital que eu conhecia. E porque seria antiético eu te deixar caída no chão.  
- ...obrigada por se preo...  
- Até porque se alguém da mídia flagrasse isso, eu teria que dar satisfações.  
Igraine revirou os olhos. Era ilusão demais achar que havia algum altruísmo nele.  
A porta foi aberta e surgiu o médico acompanhado por uma enfermeira sorridente.  
- Que bom que acordou! Como está se sentindo?  
- Bom..acho que...bem...  
Igraine não estava prestando muita atenção ás perguntas do médico enquanto a examinava, e sim no olhar embasbacado da enfermeira na direção de Cruello, que parecia indiferente á isso, entretido em seu celular.  
- Certo, está tudo bem com você. Vamos esperar esse soro acabar e irei te liberar. Poderá voltar hoje mesmo, mas terá de ficar em repouso por dois dias e fazer uma alimentação balanceada á partir de agora.  
- O que me aconteceu?  
- Bom, você acabou desmaiando e o senhor DeVil lhe trouxe até aqui.

_ "Porque eu estou imaginando que o Cruello teria me trago em seus braços, desesperado, gritando por ajuda? Que viajem. Isso nunca aconteceria."_

- Mas o motivo é que a senhorita não está se alimentando corretamente. Você não comeu nada hoje, estou certo?  
- É...hum...bem, eu não tenho o hábito de comer pela manhã. Não sinto apetite e quando como fico enjoada.  
- Então terá que começar a forçar esse hábito de comer. O que você teve foi um desmaio consequente da falta de alimentação. Isso é perigoso em todos os sentidos. E se não se alimentar corretamente, essas vertigens e desmaios podem ser constantes e culminar em uma anemia. Eu colhi amostras de seu sangue para alguns exames, eles estarão prontos dentro de cinco dias. E quanto á sua luxação na perna, não é nada grave. Irei prescrever uma pomada e um analgésico. A marca poderá ficar arroxeada e demorar um pouco para sair. Você ainda sentirá um pouco de dor e dificuldade de andar. Evite esforços, subir escadas e coisas do tipo. Qualquer problema, poderá ligar para nossa central e agendar uma consulta de retorno.  
Tão rápido como surgiu e examinou, o médico saiu do local, pedindo para que Cruello o aproximasse. A enfermeira os seguiu não sei antes dar uma olhada devoradora para o corpo de dele.

" _Será que eu também fico olhando para ele desse jeito horroroso?"_

Como o médico havia dito, Igraine foi liberada assim que a papelada foi feita e o soro havia acabado. Com a ajuda de uma enfermeira, ela se levantou e chegou até o saguão principal do hospital. Aquele hospital era mesmo luxuoso, igual aos que via nas séries de TV.  
Chegando ali, ela avistou Cruello terminando de assinar alguns papéis e respirando fundo, se aproximou com passos lentos, pois já começava a sentir a dor na coxa atingida.  
- Oi.  
- Finalmente te tiraram do quarto hein! – Cruello estendeu a folha para a recepcionista. – Os remédios que precisa já serão entregues.  
- Obrigada. E...que horas são?  
- Quatro horas.  
- O QUÊ?! - gritou Igraine. – Eu fiquei o dia inteiro no hospital?! Ah, não acredito! Eu preciso avisar o pessoal da ONG! Deixei eles sobrecarregados e hoje iriam fazer a cirurgia da Lilica! Cadê meu celular?!  
Igraine começou a remexer na bolsa furiosamente, procurando o celular. Como não o encontrava, ela despejou tudo sobre a bancada da recepção.  
- Meu celular, cadê meu celular?!  
- ...não tinha celular nenhum em sua bolsa.  
- Como não?! Eu nunca deixo o meu...você ficou xeretando na minha bolsa?!  
- Eu precisei. – Cruello colocou ambas mãos na cintura. – Quando você desmaiou e precisei te levar ao hospital senão aquelas pessoas iriam me linchar!Procurei o celular para avisar algum parente seu sobre o que tinha acontecido.  
- ...então, ninguém saber que fui parar no médico?  
- Lógico. Você não é uma celebridade para que alguém dê importância!  
Igraine pensou em responder de forma não educada mas se conteve. Afinal, ele a havia acudido de alguma forma e a trago em segurança para o hospital.  
- Bom, eu preciso ir embora. Vu ter que ligar para o trabalho e avisar, acho que vão me entender. – virou-se para a recepcionista. – Pode pedir ao médico para me fazer um atestado? Obrigada! E...- ele engoliu em seco. – Quanto...ficou a conta da minha estadia?  
Antes que a recepcionista começasse a falar, Cruello cortou.  
- Já está tudo pago. Pode chamar uma ambulância para levá-la até sua casa.  
- M-mas como assim?! Eu não...você pagou?  
- Isso é bem óbvio. – Cruello deu um sorrisinho cínico. – Até porque nunca que você teria condições de pagar á vista uma internação nesse hospital, ainda que fosse no quarto mais básico!  
- Ostentação é algo bem idiota, sabia?  
- É idiota porque você não tem nada para ostentar.  
Igraine já havia fechado os punhos para desferir um soco naquele queixo bem feito quando a recepcionista lhe entregou um saquinho contendo os remédios que teria de tomar e também a receita a ser seguida.  
- Recepcionista, trate de chamar uma ambulância para levar essa garota, preciso voltar ao meu trabalho.  
- Não posso fazer isso, senhor.  
- O quê? Por que não? É o seu trabalho, mulher! Está sendo paga para atender os pacientes!  
- Não é isso senhor é que...estamos sem ambulâncias disponíveis.  
- Desde quando um hospital não tem ambulâncias?! – indagou Igraine.  
- Nós temos ambulâncias. – emendou a recepcionista, constrangida. – Mas é que a maior parte delas precisou ir para a revisão com urgência e as que temos aqui é apenas para casos de emergência como acidentes graves, transplantes ou remoção de pacientes da UTI. Então não podemos disponibilizar uma ambulância para um caso que não seja urgente ou grave.  
- Mas que absurdo! – Cruello puxou o isqueiro e o maço de cigarros do bolso. – Onde já se viu um hospital sem ambulância! Que má administração é essa? Quero falar com o diretor responsável! Não terei mais plano de saúde nesse lugar.  
- Senhor, não pode fumar aqui. Por favor dirija-se ao setor de fumantes.  
- Eu fumo aonde eu quiser! Até porque a má administração de vocês é péssima e eu posso muito bem levar isso á conhecimento público para desmorali...  
- Tudo bem! – cortou Igraine já percebendo que as pessoas na recepção assistiam á cena, curiosas. – Eu vou chamar um táxi!  
- Não há táxis.  
- Como?!  
A recepcionista, nervosa, ajeitou os óculos. – Vocês não viram no noticiário? Os taxistas estão em greve.  
- Greve?! – Cruello riu. – Como eles podem estar em greve se são trabalhadores autônomos?!  
- Não sei, mas acontece que eles estão em greve e exigindo melhorias no sindicato dos taxistas.  
A recepcionista aumentou o volume da TV presa á parede, que exibia um noticiário acerca dos protestos de taxistas em uma rua movimentada de Londres. Naquele momento havia começado uma discussão entre os protestantes e a polícia.  
- Droga! – praguejou Igraine. – Como vou pra casa agora? Não consigo subir em um busão com a perna neste estado.  
- O que é um "busão"? – indagou Cruello levando um cigarro aos lábios mas parando ao notar o olhar da recepcionista apontando para a ala de fumantes.  
- É um gíria para ônibus.  
- Hãn...nossa, mas que gíria de pobre! Tinha que ser, totalmente ultrapassada e ralé! Como você pode aglomerar tanta coisa ociosa, eu realmente não entendo. Não entendo nem como você pode usar esses brincos hippies horrorosos!  
- Quer calar a sua boca, por favor?  
- O que você disse, sua aspirante á militante de partido político de esquerda?  
- Você é surdo ou quer que eu desenhe?  
- Eu te trago para o hospital, pago sua consulta e internação e você ainda vem querendo me provocar? Abaixa essa crista garota, que ninguém canta de galo pra cima de mim não!  
- Nossa, para quem critica a gíria alheia, as suas também estão em um nível baixo!  
- Sua mal-agradecida do...  
- Senhores, por favor. Estamos em um hospital, aqui não é lugar para discussões! – pediu a recepcionista se levantando e mostrando que, apesar da cara rechonchuda, era uma mulher alta e musculosa. – Aconselho que parem com isso. E o senhor deveria levar sua namorada embora, ela acabou de sair de uma internação!  
- Ela não é minha namorada.

" _Por que o fato de ele responder isso tão rápido me incomoda?"_

- Está bem. – continuou a mulher. – Entretanto, decidam logo e saiam do meio do caminho, pois tenho pessoas para atender! E essa garota, seja ela sua namorada, ficante, amiga ou o que for, não pode ficar andando sozinha por aí depois de desmaiar na rua e ter uma luxação na perna!  
- Eu já disse que ela não é minha namo...hey! Aonde você vai?  
- ...para casa! – respondeu Igraine, seca. – Toda essa conversa está me deixando com dor de cabeça e já estou sentindo dor na perna, na bunda e no estômago! Não preciso de mais uma dor para fechar o dia!  
- Você não acabou de ouvir que não há táxis?  
- Vou tentar pegar um "busão" ou caminhar até a estação de metrô mais perto. Com sorte, alguma boa alma samaritana me ajuda a subir e ceder um lugar para sentar.  
- Não pode pegar transporte público nesse estado! – falou Cruello satisfeito por saírem do hospital e ele acender um cigarro.  
- E eu tenho outra escolha? Esqueci meu celular em casa e não tenho como avisar alguém porque não sei o número do celular de ninguém! E mesmo que soubesse, não iria adiantar porque nenhum dos meus amigos tem carro.  
- Você não sabe nem ao menos o número de telefone dos seus pais?  
- Impossível. Meus pais estão no meio de algum safári africano nesse momento. De repente até se integrando á alguma tribo queniana.  
Cruello a encarou, incrédulo. Que tipo de família essa garota tinha? Percebeu que ela já mancava em direção ao ponto e com um suspiro enraivecido, a puxou pelo braço.  
- Venha logo, eu te levo até aquela choupana que você chama de casa!  
- Hein?! Mas por-por quê vai me levar? – rapidamente ela afastou o braço dele. – E minha casa não é choupana! Eu posso muito bem ir pra minha casa sozinha!  
- Ah e vai desse jeito capenga?! Depois te acontece alguma coisa e vai cair processo pra cima de mim por ter sido negligente e abandonado a pessoa que eu acidentalmente atropelei!  
- Ora, então você finalmente admitiu que me atropelou?  
- Eu... – Cruello parou antes de voltar o cigarro aos lábios e por um momento, Igraine se pegou olhando para ele. – Ora, bem...não interessa! Vai querer que eu a leve ou não? Se recusar, então nem ouse querer me processar depois se algo te acontecer!

A BMW seguia pelas estreitas ruas da cidade com grande velocidade e foi cantando os pneus, fazendo manobras bruscas e assustando os passantes e demais motoristas que ela, por fim, estacionou em frente ao pequeno bangalô da pacata rua de construções antigas.  
Quando o veículo foi finalmente desligado, Igraine relaxou no banco do passageiro, levando uma mão ao peito.  
Em um percurso de menos de uma hora, ela havia visto a morte, no mínimo, umas quinze vezes. Fosse em alta velocidade, em ultrapassar o sinal vermelho, em entrar na contramão, em fazer ultrapassagens arriscadas.

" _Ele deve ter comprado sua carteira de habilitação, só pode ser isso. Como alguém normal é capaz de dirigir dessa forma?! Nunca, nunca mais entro em um veículo dirigido por esse maníaco!"_

- Pronto, já está entregue. Pode descer.  
Ele não teve resposta ou uma reação da parte de Igraine.  
- Está me ouvindo?  
- Hãn? S-sim...deixa só..eu me recuperar um pouco.  
Cruello a observou e conteve um sorriso de escárnio. Havia dirigido imprudentemente apenas para ver a reação dela. Pensou que Igraine gritaria e coisa do tipo, mas ela permaneceu imóvel, segurando-se fortemente no banco e pálida feito cera.  
- ...obrigada.  
- O quê?  
- Obrigada por me trazer até aqui. – ela suspirou. – E obrigada por ter me levado ao hospital, ter pago a internação e tudo o mais. Sinto ter te causado problemas e o feito perder um dia de trabalho.  
- Eu sou o diretor e praticamente dono da Devil's. Contrato pessoas para trabalharem e lucrarem para mim. Não perco "dia de trabalho".  
- Que bom para você.  
- ...serchefenãoétãobomassim.  
- O quê?  
- Nada.  
Igraine olhou para o céu através do vidro. O céu era coberto por densas nuvens escuras, na certa choveria logo. Tinha que entrar em casa logo e acalmar Dois Tons, que tinha pavor de trovões.  
- Olha, eu irei pagar todo o custo que você teve com minha internação do hospital.  
- Não precisa.  
- Claro que precisa! Eu fiquei internada, você pagou e...  
- Você nunca conseguiria pagar o valor á vista.  
- Posso não conseguir pagar á vista mas posso pagar parcelado!  
- Eu não vou aceitar que me pague parcelado uma merreca dessas!  
- Quer parar de ficar lembrando toda hora que você é rico?! Eu vou te pagar isso, é uma questão de honra! Já começo te pagando com o que tenho na minha carteira!  
Irritada, Igraine tirou da bolsa algumas notas e a colocou no aparador do carro.  
- Eu recebo todo quinto dia útil, posso te depositar ou te entregar em mãos até quitar a dívida!  
- Mas que dinheiro amassado e moedas miúdas! Parece dinheiro de bêbado! Você não usa carteira como qualquer pessoa normal?  
- Eu uso carteira, sim! E dinheiro é dinheiro, não importa o estado em que ele esteja!  
- AH, tá bom, tá bom! Vai, desce logo do carro, Ivene, que não quero pegar temporal para ir embora!  
- Meu nome é Igraine.  
Enfezada, ela abriu a porta e tratou de sair, não sem ter uma notável dificuldade de se colocar de pé. Pelo visto, ficar sentada durante todo o caminho acabou deixando seu corpo mais travado e a coxa ainda mais inchada do que antes. E, para piorar, o efeito do soro estava acabando e a dor começava a voltar.  
Com as mãos no volante, Cruello observou a cena. Era óbvio que Igraine estava tendo uma enorme dificuldade para sair do carro, mas ela conseguiu e foi em direção ao pequeno lance de escadas que levava á sua porta. Segurou-se firmemente na barra de ferro da escada e tentou subir no instante em que os pingos de chuva começavam.

" _Droga..calma, calma..eu vou me molhar um pouco mas vai ficar tudo bem. Eu só preciso chegar até a porta e me livrar desse idi..."_

Igraine estremeceu quando sentiu um braço circundar sua cintura e algo cobrir seu corpo dos pingos de chuva. Notou o guarda-chuva sobre sua cabeça e Cruello atrás de si. Suas pernas bambearam mas ela tinha certeza que era por causa da fraqueza de não ter comido nada ao longo do dia. Não faria sentido ser outra coisa.  
- Que foi? – ele perguntou, ríspido. – Vou te ajudar a subir, se fizer isso sozinha vai chegar na porta só á noite!  
Envergonhada, ela aceitou a ajuda e, quando chegaram na porta, a chuva já estava começando a ficar forte.  
- Obrigada...é hum...sem querer abusar da sua gentileza, mas já abusando... – murmurou pegando as chaves. – Poderia é..hum...ficar atrás de mim e me segurar?  
- O quê?  
- É que...o impacto vai ser meio forte e eu não vou conseguir me equilibrar.  
- Impacto do que?  
A resposta dele foi respondida assim que Igraine girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Dois Tons, Furacão, Golias e até o gato Mimo avançaram sobre a dona, fazendo a festa e disputando entre si a atenção e os primeiros afagos dela. Eles pularam sobre Igraine, que realmente se desequilibrou e rolaria a escada se Cruello não estivesse atrás.  
- Mas que bichos loucos!  
- Calma, filhos! Calma. Parem de pular, a mamãe tá machucada!  
- Como você pode tratar os bichos como seus filhos?!  
- Porque eles são meus filhos! Os animais também tem sentimentos como as pessoas!  
- Auauauauauauauauaaucaim!Auauauauau!  
- Faça eles para...ah! MALDITO CACHORRO LARGA MINHA PERNA! De novo, olha isso! Esse seu animal é um tarado! ! Tira essa coisa da minha perna AGORA, que nojo!  
- Golias, pare!  
Com um misto de raiva e vergonha, Igraine se abaixou para arrancar Golias da canela de Cruello, não sem antes levar uma lambida no rosto desferida por Furacão. Mas ao se erguer, sentiu a dor excruciante na perna, tendo que se escorar no sofá, enquanto seus mascotes a rodeavam com caudas abando e focinhos atentos em cheirar suas roupas.  
- Calma, pessoal deixem eu...  
- AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAMEEEEEOWAUAUAUAUAUAUA!  
- Não..espera Furacão, não pula...calma, todos vocês, eu vou falar com todo mundo..só espe..ai...espera eu...  
- SAIAM LOGO DAQUI! VAMOS!  
O grito de Cruello e o fato de ele bater o pé com tudo no chão, fez todos os bichos se afastarem, acuados.  
Igraine queria xingar Cruello por tratar seus bichos daquela forma, mas por mais que odiasse ter de admitir, na verdade isso havia sido bom. Conhecia bem Furacão e os outros, adoravam rodeá-la quando chegava em casa. Isso era ótimo mas não naquele momento, com a dor e o cansaço que sentia.  
O som de um trovão preencheu toda a casa, fazendo os animais ganirem assustados e logo o som da chuva intensa dominou tudo.

" _Pelo menos cheguei em casa...oh, não."_

Ela olhou desiludida em direção ás escadas que levavam ao seu quarto. Aqueles degraus eram mais estreitos de subir do que os da fachada da casa. Mas precisava ir até lá. Só no segundo andar havia roupas para se trocar e o chuveiro.  
- Já que está entregue, eu vou embora.  
- Hãn...tá...

Igraine amuou. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria que Cruello ficasse. Ele literalmente tocava o terror em seus animais de estimação e só a humilhava. O que ele tinha de beleza, tinha de falta de educação com as pessoas.  
- Não vai abrir a porta para mim, como uma boa anfitriã?  
- O quê?! Como tem a...ei, não fume aqui dentro! O cheiro de cigarro vai empestear a casa!  
- O cheiro do meu cigarro vai é afastar o cheiro de cachorro molhado da sua casa!  
- Quer saber?! – rosnou ela entredentes. – Abra você mesmo a porta, já que tem braços! Pode ir embora, daqui eu me viro sozinha!  
Emburrada e com mais raiva de si mesma pelo fato de sentir aquele embrulho no estômago toda vez que olhava para ele, Igraine começou a tentar subir as escadas. A dor e a dormência na perna haviam aumentado, de modo que para subir o primeiro degrau, ela precisou se apoiar com uma mão na parede e com a outra levantara perna machucada pela batida.  
Enquanto ela tentava subir com notável dificuldade e evitar gemer de dor, Cruello a observou com ambas mãos na cintura e o cigarro nos lábios.  
_  
" Porque diabos eu ainda estou aqui, me incomodando com essa chata? Já fiz mais do que o necessário por tê-la atropelado! Sou uma pessoa ocupada, preciso ir na empresa. Essa casa é um incômodo, tem pêlo pra tudo que é lado!Como alguém consegue viver no meio desses bichos, deixando eles dormirem na mesma cama?! Se eu pegar pulgas por ter ficado aqui, juro que vou processar! Afe...essa tonta não percebe que não vai conseguir subir sozinha?"_

- Se continuar nesse ritmo, chegará no quarto só amanhã.  
Sem resposta. Igraine tentava avançar agora para o segundo degrau.  
- Vai acabar piorando o ferimento e vai ter mais trabalho e mais gasto para se recuperar.  
Igraine, controlando o suspiro de dor, segurou a perna para colocá-la no degrau seguinte.  
- Isso se não rolar da escada quando chegar ao topo e ter fraturas graves.  
Igraine parou, sentindo a dor na perna mesclar-se com o enjoo e a dor de cabeça que começava. Porque ele ainda não tinha ido embora? Só estava piorando sua situação. Respirou e tentou avançar.  
- Ah mas que chatice!  
Quando Igraine pensou em se virar e mandar ele ir para o quinto dos inferno com seus malditos cigarros, percebeu que Cruello estava atrás de si, contornando sua cintura com o braço e ficando ao seu lado exatamente como antes, nas escadas da entrada.  
- O..o...o que v-você...está fazen...fazendo?!  
- É insuportável ver você tentando subir essa escada.! Me dá agonia, garota! Vou te ajudar a subir e depois vou embora! Então, vamos lá!  
Igraine sabia que estava corada feito um tomate maduro e suas pernas bambearam. Mas essa segunda reação obviamente seria pela dor na perna. Cruello tentou subir na escada ao mesmo tempo que ela e ao seu lado, mas os degraus eram estreitos demais.  
- Mas que horror! Onde já se viu uma casa tão apertada assim?! Como consegue viver nessa choupana velha e pequena?!  
- ...não chame minha casa de choupana! Essa casa era dos meus avós e eles cederam ela para mim para que eu pudesse morar em Londres e trabalhar aqui!  
- Fica quieta e sobe, estou te fazendo apoiar todo seu peso em mim e isso não é fácil, sabia?  
- PARE! PARE! Não tem como nós dois subirmos ao mesmo tempo pela escada! Deixa que eu me viro so...AAAH!  
Todo o corpo de Igraine gelou quando aquilo aconteceu. Sem aviso, Cruello a pegara no colo, apoiando-a em seu peito para manter o próprio equilíbrio.  
Igraine não sabia como reagir. Na verdade não conseguia reagir. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não fazia sentido. E não fazia sentido que o seu corpo estivesse literalmente travado, exceto por uma parte dele que ela agradecia por ninguém saber que estava reagindo de uma forma completamente errônea e constrangedora. Quando conseguiu finalmente olhar para ele e agradecer, notou que ele já a olhava. E seu coração disparou até que ouviu.  
- Você é realmente pesada, hein? Não é á toa que sua bunda amassou a lataria do meu carro.  
Todo o recente tesão de Igraine se dissipou e ela fechou a cara.  
Cruello subiu as escadas com a garota em seus braços e, quando entrou no único quarto que havia, fez uma expressão de desagrado. Aquele quarto era na verdade o porão da casa, só que reformado. Um local apertado, repleto de tralhas, com móveis simples, uma cama de solteiro, um armário, uma escrivaninha com computador e algumas prateleiras atulhadas de livros, quadrinhos e enfeites. Havia também alguns pôsteres na parede e um aparelho de som no canto.  
Mas o que deixou realmente Cruello intrigado, foi a variedade de objetos e traquitanas com o tema de _Princesas Disney_ que ela possuía no quarto. Teria Igraine algum retardo mental ou realmente era uma colecionadora e admiradora de tais coisas que foram mantidos mesmo com o fim da infância? Isso talvez desse uma boa tese de mestrado em psicologia...  
Cruello estava tão absorto em observar aquele quarto minúsculo em que tudo o enfadava, que não percebeu o surgimento do vira-latas Furacão, que entrou no quarto feito um buscapé, passando por entre suas pernas.  
- Mas o quê... oooohaaaa!  
- Auauauauauauauauauaaua..caim!  
- Gyaaah!  
- AH CASSETE!  
A intromissão de Furacão no meio de seus pés, fez Cruello perder o equilíbrio e tombar para frente, caindo por cima de Igraine sobre a cama. Ela soltou um gemido quando suas costas afundaram no colchão e o corpo de Cruello se comprimiu contra o seu.  
Quando se deu por si, Igraine estava com as mãos no rosto dele, suprindo a mínima distância que os separava e tocando seus lábios aos dele em um beijo.


	5. Chapter 4

_Notas  
_

Olá pessoal. Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fanfic. Com a correria do dia e uma certa dose de preguiça, acabei demorando para fechar este capítulo. Mas cá está ele e espero que gostem.  
Pretendo não demorar tanto para atualizar, tenho inclusive, mais ideias para uma nova história. Mas veremos como tudo irá se seguir.  
Gostaria de agradecer aqui á todos que estão apoiando e incentivando a fanfic, inclusive oferecendo ideias e sugestões (e também fazendo correções quando necessário). Não tenho como dizer o nome de todos aqui, mas menciono em meu facebook, no link direto para esta postagem.  
Estou tentando fazer o meu melhor na fanfic, tenho várias ideias em mente para conduzir a história mas também estou á caça de inspirações e ideias. Se tiverem alguma sugestão, podem me dizer ^^.  
Este capítulo foi, digamos um "divisor de águas" na história. Com algumas coisas fluindo entre os personagens (saberão quando lerem) poderei avançar em abordar certas coisas e fazer alguns avanços, á fim de tentar deixar a fanfic sempre interessante e agradável de se ler. Por isso, a opinião de vocês, leitores, é muito importante.  
Não vou ficar enrolando aqui pois sei que querem ler a fanfic então...boa leitura!

_THE CRUEL BEAUTY  
_

_Capítulo 4  
_

Quando se deu por si, Igraine estava com as mãos no rosto dele, suprindo a mínima distância que os separava e tocando seus lábios aos dele em um beijo.  
O silêncio naqueles segundos foi total que até o barulho da chuva parecia distante. A maciez dos lábios de Cruello fizeram Igraine fechar os olhos e forçando seus próprios lábios a se comprimirem á ele. Ela sabia que não podia sequer começar a pensar no que fazia mas seu instinto bloqueou sua sanidade, a impulsionando em intensificar aquele beijo.  
Todo seu corpo arrepiou quando a boca dele entreabriu e suas línguas se encontraram. E aquele contato era...quente. Quente e saboroso ao ponto de Igraine enroscar os braços em seu pescoço quando sentiu que as mãos dele chegavam em sua cintura.  
Uma lufada de ar frio, um movimento brusco e seus lábios vazios fizeram Igraine abrir os olhos e perceber o que havia acontecido.  
Cruello já estava em pé, na beirada da cama, olhando para ela com um misto de surpresa e indignação. O rosto dele parecia um pouco rosado, mas talvez fosse apenas a iluminação da janela. Igraine se ergueu da cama e antes que abrisse a boca, ele disparou.  
- Sua tarada! Abusadora! Está pensando que eu sou o que?!  
- ..N-n-não eu...eu n-não... me-me desc-desculpe...  
- Eu sei que sou desejado, que pessoas ocasionalmente ficam se oferecendo para mim, mas isso não significa que podem ficar me agarrando! Não sou um boneco inflável!  
Igraine não conseguia articular as palavras, tampouco encará-lo. Mas, ao ouvir o que ele acaba de dizer, revidou.  
- Te agarrando?! Você que me agarrou! E que me jogou na cama e ficou por cima de mim!  
- Eu não agarrei ninguém! Mentirosa! EU CAI! CAI! Por culpa desse seu vira-latas sarnento que se meteu na minha frente e me fez perder o equilíbrio! Se caí por cima de você foi puro acidente! E isso quer dizer que você NÃO tinha o direito de se aproveitar disso e me agarrar!  
- Eu não te agarrei!  
- Como não?! Você me beijou! E...e...- Cruello umedeceu os lábios, parecendo pensar antes de dizer. – E eu não sei aonde mais você coloca essa sua boca! E vem beijar a minha!  
Igraine ficou tão horrorizada ao ouvir aquilo que não conseguiu encontrar as palavras e xingamentos para retrucar aquele absurdo. Como ele podia falar uma coisa dessas?! E continuava ali, parado á sua frente, a roupa, pela primeira vez, parcialmente amarrotada e...não, não podia ser...  
- Eu vou tomar um banho!  
Igraine sentia o rubor lhe cobrir as faces e estava tão nervosa que se levantou rapidamente, ignorando a dor na perna. Mancou até o banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si.

" _Desgraçado! Como pode agir de um modo tão...tão...mal-educado?! E ainda por cima insinuar que eu fico metendo a boca em coisas nojentas!  
Ora essa, eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu! Tá, eu tenho culpa mas foi sem querer! Eu não queria fazer aquilo! Bem, lógico que vontade eu tinha mas eu jamais faço uma coisas dessas! Como eu pude ser tão atirada, minha deusa?! Eu estava pensando no quê quando beijei ele?! Eu ferrei com tudo que já estava ferrado, droga!"_

Igraine começou a despir-se das roupas que usava, jogando-as dentro do cesto, nervosa por perceber o estado em que estava só por causa daquele beijo. Ao abrir o chuveiro, a água quente em seu corpo tinha um poder relaxante. Fechou os olhos, abraçando a si mesma e sentindo os lábios de Cruello sobre si.  
Abriu os olhos assustada. Maravilha. Agora sim que não conseguiria tirá-lo da cabeça. Nervosa, pegou o _shampoo_ e esfregou o líquido na cabeça, tentando não relembrar o ato. Aquilo poderia ter sido um momento perfeito mas... não! Cruello tinha de estragar tudo!

" _Porque não me controlei? Eu devia saber que NUNCA ia dar certo. Ele não é o tipo de homem que se interessaria por uma garota como eu...se é que ele gosta de garotas! Oh deuses, que desperdício! E como eu sou uma tola, tola!"_

Cruello DeVil estava estarrecido.  
Agora tinha certeza absoluta que aquela garota possuía algum distúrbio mental. Como ela tinha a coragem e ousadia de beijá-lo?! Ela pensava que era o quê?! Uma modelo, uma atriz, uma madame para OUSAR fazer isso?! Era uma garota qualquer, simplória, chata, sem atrativos!  
- Coloque-se em seu lugar, garota! – sussurrou entre dentes. – Eu sou Cruello DeVil e não um desses eco chatos com quem você está acostumada!  
Caminhou em torno do minúsculo quarto, esfregando os lábios com os dedos.  
- Como pode viver nesse lugar?! Olhe para essas tralhas! Ah, não vai me dizer que, como se não bastasse toda a chatice de proteção aos animais ela ainda é wicca?!  
Pegou o recipiente de vela perfumada em formato de pentagrama e suspirou. Na certa devia também manter um blog sobre proteção ambiental e incentivo á alimentação saudável. Notou então, na prateleira uma foto de Igraine com seus animais de estimação no colo. Havia também uma foto dela criança em cima de um cavalo e com os pais ao lado e uma outra com um grupo de amigos que realmente provavam sua inserção no Greenpace.  
Cruello livrou-se das luvas que usava e as guardou no bolso da calça, estudando minuciosamente o quarto. Passou a língua nos lábios e concluiu que aquela mescla de artigos e coisas nada á ver era praticamente uma afronta á decoração. Bom, pelo menos ela parecia ter um bom gosto para leitura, com aquele livro do Guerra dos Tronos cuidadosamente colocado na estante e...ah, não. 50 Tons de Cinza é o cúmulo!  
Pegou o livro e o jogou na lixeirinha ao lado da estante. Como se estivesse em um dever cívico sério de investigação, Cruello começou a averiguar minuciosamente o quarto. Iria dar um jeito naquela choupana imediatamente!  
Começou pelo armário, observando as roupas penduradas nos cabides e amontoadas na gaveta.  
- Mas que roupas são essas?! Olha para isso! Parece coisa de brechó! – sussurrou pegando um casaco bege. – E isso aqui! Nem a minha avó usaria tamanha cafonice! – jogou o colete de tricô na lixeira. E porque diabos ela só tem camiseta com estampa de bicho?! Bom, tem algumas peças aqui que até se salvam...é... não, essa saia comprida **não** está inclusa, que coisa de crente! Vai pro lixo! Que marcas de roupa são essas?! Não tem nada da DeVil's aqui! Isso é costura barata! E...ei, essa roupa é interessante.  
Cruello colocou na cama o vestido preto com cordões que imitavam um _corset_ e tirou o celular do bolso para fotografar. Poderia ser útil para inspiração de um novo modelo. Voltou ao armário, dessa vez abrindo as primeiras gavetas.  
- Calça de moletom? Espero que ela use isso apenas dentro de casa! Pijama de ursinho? Faça-me o favor, você é uma mulher adulta!  
Chegou então a gaveta de roupas íntimas e por um momento pensou em parar a investigação afinal aquilo já era particular demais. Estava quase fechando a gaveta, quando viu. Passando novamente a língua nos lábios (porque seus lábios estavam sensíveis desde aquele beijo?) pegou a lingerie cuidadosamente dobrada no fundo da gaveta.  
Cruello trincou. Aquilo era uma lingerie em formato de corpete com calcinha e cinta-liga com estampa de oncinha. Pegou a peça, horrorizado, notando que ainda vinha com uma tiara com orelhas de onça.  
Estava com o objeto em mãos quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta e Igraine apareceu. Ela vinha enrolada em uma toalha, esfregando o cabelo recém-lavado.  
- AAAAAAAAAH!  
- Aaaah o quê, criatura?!  
- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?! – gritou Igraine tentando se cobrir mais com a toalha. – E o que diabos tá fazendo segurando minha calcinha, seu tarado!  
- Não pense besteira! – rosnou ele jogando a lingerie na cama. – Eu é que estou assustado com seu tremendo mau gosto! Onde já se viu ter uma lingerie com estampa de oncinha?! É o cúmulo de ser brega! Só vai gerar tesão em um idiota sem senso estético!  
- ..o...o...quem te deu permissão pra mexer nas minhas coisas?!  
- Quem te ensinou a ter esse mau gosto?! Não me diga que usou isso para transar com um cara! Essa porcaria tem detalhes em cetim!  
- Saia já do meu quarto! – ela gritou, se apressando em jogar a lingerie para dentro do banheiro e olhar desvairada para alguma peça de roupa que pudesse colocar. – Você é maluco, tarado, psicopata que fica mexendo no guarda-roupa de uma mulher! Só falta ter cheirando as minhas calcinhas!  
- Que nojo! Como você pode imaginar que um homem como eu iria fazer algo do tipo?! A maluca aqui é você que fica andando pelo quarto só de toalha tendo um homem desconhecido nele!  
Ao ouvir, Igraine sentiu-se corar, pegando rapidamente uma roupa qualquer e trancando-se no banheiro. Cruello passou as mãos pelos cabelos e desceu até os lábios friccionando os dedos neles com força. Estava sentando-se na cama quando um latido quase rosnado agudo o fez se afastar .  
O Chiuhuahua Golias estava deitado na cama, com os olhos esbugalhados fixos em Cruello e com os dentes á mostra. Quando Cruello mexeu a mão, o cachorro eriçou os pelos e avançou sobre a cama, com latidos agudos.  
- AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI!  
- Ora, cale á boca.  
- AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI!  
- ...que bicho mais chato, quieto!  
No momento que ele esticou a mão para ameaçar, o pequeno cachorro desferiu uma dentada que por pouco não cortou seu dedo. Cruello encarou Golias indignado, que não se intimidava e parecia uma fera insana sobre a cama, rosnando e tremendo com todos os pêlos eriçados.  
- AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI!  
- Vou te mostrar quem manda aqui, vira-latas! – Cruello puxou a cigarreira do bolso.  
- AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAUIAUI AUIAUIAU CAIM!  
Cruello bateu a cigarreira com força no focinho do cachorro, que se encolheu entre as cobertas. O rapaz mal teve tempo de sorrir quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta com brusquidão, dando-lhe apenas tempo para jogar a cigarreira no chão quando Igraine surgiu com os olhos repletos de raiva.  
- O que você está fazendo com o meu cachorro?!  
- ...eu não estou fazendo nada!  
- Está sim, eu ouvi ele gritar!  
- Que provas você tem? Esse animal já é repleto de distúrbios mentais! E falsa acusação é coisa séria, posso te processar!  
Mantendo um olhar ameaçador para ele, Igraine se aproximou da cama, pegando Golias no colo. Parecendo satisfeita em ver que o cão estava bem (mesmo com a tremedeira constante que ele tinha) tornou a colocá-lo na cama e mancou em direção á um grande baú próximo á porta. Cruello percebeu que ela usava um calça de academia e um blusão de náilon, mantendo os cabelos soltos. Ele passou a língua nos lábios, incomodado com aquela dormência e viu ela retirar um edredom e um travesseiro.  
- O que está fazendo?  
- Eu vou dormir no sofá essa noite. Não posso ficar subindo e descendo as escadas com a perna desse jeito. E é bom o senhor descer, já ficou tempo demais no meu quarto.  
- Você me fez ter todo o trabalho de te carregar até aqui só para você tomar banho e descer?  
Está achando que sou carregador de malas?  
- Eu não te pedi para que me carre...ah, vai se danar!  
Com notável dificuldade, Igraine começou a descer as escadas, apoiando-se no corrimão com o braço esquerdo e carregando o travesseiro enrolado no edredom com o outro braço. Cruello ficou parado no alto da escada, os braços cruzados, assistindo a cena. Dessa vez não iria ajudar, ela não merecia.  
Passou a língua sobre os lábios.  
Igraine estava no meio da escada quando pisou em falso e quase caiu, Segurou-se abestalhadamente e jurou ter visto estrelas quando a perna latejou. Nervosa, jogou o edredom e o travesseiro para baixo, quase atingindo o gato Mimo que passava por ali.  
- Está estressada?  
Sem resposta. Igraine continuou descendo as escadas até que finalmente chegou á sala, suspirando aliviada. Pegou o edredom no chão e colocou-o sobre o sofá, indo em direção á cozinha. Cruello desceu os degraus rapidamente.  
_ "Quem ela pensa que é para me ignorar desse jeito?"_  
- Ei! Tem que ser uma boa anfitriã e oferecer algo ás visitas.  
- ...estou indo fazer um chá. – resmungou Igraine quando chegaram á cozinha. – E tenho alguns biscoitos no armário.  
- ...é só isso que tem a oferecer?  
Igraine suspirou e, ao encará-lo, decidiu ser sincera.  
- Olha, eu estou cansada. De verdade. Estou com dor, tenho um monte de coisas para fazer, preciso ligar para o trabalho e avisar o que aconteceu. Estou sozinha hoje, com essa chuva duvido que minha empregada venha. Tenho que alimentar meus animais e meu estômago está todo embrulhado.  
- Isso não é proble...  
- Por favor, chega. Eu sei que não sou uma boa anfitriã, que sou isso e aquilo mas eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Não quero ficar discutindo e me irritando mais ainda. Só dessa vez, pare. Só peço isso.  
Cruello não respondeu, limitando-se a observar ela caminhar até o fogão para colocar a água na chaleira e tirar do armário três potes com biscoitos, que depositou na mesa. Notando a movimentação, DoisTons, Furacão, Mimo e Golias entraram na cozinha, ansiosos para também comerem alguma coisa.  
- Eu vou embora. Pelo visto a chuva já parou. – comentou ele olhando pela janela.  
- Tudo bem.  
Silêncio. Cruello passou a língua sobre os lábios, irritado com aquela sensação neles e percebeu que as mãos de Igraine tremiam levemente.  
- Não vai me acompanhar até a porta?

Mesmo com dificuldade em andar, Igraine acompanhou Cruello até a porta. Até porque, assim que ele saísse, precisaria trancá-la.  
O ar frio daquela noite, úmido de chuva, fez Igraine sentir sono. Adorava dormir quentinha debaixo das cobertas com aquele tempo. Toda a rua estava silenciosa e as luzes dos postes criavam um clima soturno e agradável, iluminando o asfalto molhado. Notou que Cruello parecia também apreciar aquele clima e ele realmente ficava bonito sendo parcialmente iluminado pela luz amarelada do poste mais á frente.  
Isso até ele tirar o cigarro e o isqueiro do bolso.  
- Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa. – ele comentou. – Melhor pegar a rodovia que posso ir com mais velocidade.  
- Cuidado para não correr demais, o asfalto está bem escorregadio.  
Ele a encarou com um sorriso de deboche.  
- Acha que sou um motorista qualquer? Sou melhor no volante do que imagina.  
- ..ok, boa noite então. E de novo...obrigada e desculpa.  
- O agradecimento eu entendo até porque eu paguei o hospital, prestei assistência e tudo o mais...mas porque está se desculpando? É pela batida no carro onde seu quadril amassou minha lataria ou é por conta de seus animais psicóticos e tarados?  
Igraine o encarou, emburrada.  
- Era por outra coisa mas pense o que quiser!  
- Se é o que estou pensando então realmente tem que se desculpar. Porque nem para roubar um beijo você sabe fazer, parecia aquelas adolescentes virgens! Foi bem ruim.  
O rosto de Igraine foi acometido por um vermelhidão ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago embrulhava. Como ele poderia ser tão insensível? Fechou os punhos com força ao sentir que seus olhos estavam lacrimejando. Não, isso não ia acontecer, não na frente dele.  
_ " Não vou te valorizar e me sentir mal com isso, seu babaca!"_

- Se quer roubar o beijo de alguém e ter retorno, é assim que deve fazer.  
Com notável rapidez, Cruello subiu os degraus que os separavam, envolveu a cintura de Igraine com um braço e, com a mão que mantinha um cigarro entre os dedos, habilmente segurou sua cabeça para não queimá-la e cobriu-lhe a boca com um beijo intenso. Igraine estremeceu quando seus corpos se uniram, sentindo a língua dele invadir sua boca com uma avidez que a obrigou fechar os olhos.  
Sem perceber, já tinha as mãos sobre o peito dele, apertando sua camisa e procurando acompanhar os movimentos daquele beijo.  
Ainda estava com o corpo anestesiado pelo toque quando sentiu que os lábios dele se afastarem. Aturdida, o encarou imóvel e por um momento acreditou que tudo aquilo havia sido fruto de sua imaginação. Um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu rapidamente em Cruello, que colocou o cigarro nos lábios e se virou, descendo o lance de escadas.  
- Boa noite e até breve...Igraine.  
Ela abriu a boca para dizer seu nome e percebeu que ele havia finalmente acertado. Em silêncio, observou Cruello entrar na BMW e sair cantando os pneus daquele jeito insano no volante que só ele fazia. Igraine ainda permaneceu ali, em frente á porta da casa, aturdida demais para assimilar corretamente o que havia acontecido. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, com a certeza de que não dormiria naquela noite.


End file.
